Death-T
Death-T, known as Doom-T in Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, is a park created by Seto Kaiba used to kill Yugi Motou, in an attempt to recreate Yami Yugi's shadow games. It consists of 5 chambers each aptly named Death-T 1, Death-T 2, Death-T 3, Death-T 4, Death-T 5. Summary Death-T 1 After Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi and Johji enter the first stage, they are greeted by Anzu. Anzu is as surprised to see them as they are to see her. She explains that she got a job as tour guide here, after being fired from Burger World. Anzu explains the objective of the stage: The players must put on their Cyber Vests and use their laser guns to defeat the enemy who are trying to blow up the station. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda gear up. Anzu explains the rules. The game, Shooting Stardust is a shootout. The players must shoot their lasers at the sensors on the enemy's vests. If your sensor gets hit you're out of the game. First team to lose all their members loses. Honda leaves Johji with Anzu. However Kaiba has rigged the game: The opponent's he's hired are all professional hitmen, Johnny Gayle, Bob McGuire and "Name unknown". The guns Yugi, Jonouchi or Honda's have are mere toys with no effect on the enemy's sensors. If their own sensor gets hits, they get shocked with 1 million volts. Inside the arena, is a series of walls to hide behind, to sneak up on the opponent's. Honda, who claims to be an ace with model guns takes charge and tells his teammates to wait for the opponent's to come to them. Jonouchi can't stand this plan, as he feels a true man should face his enemies head on. With that he leaps on top of one of the walls and jumps along more walls until he finds Gayle. Jonouchi leaps off the wall kicking Gayle in the face, knocking him out. The other two start shooting at Jonouchi. Using Jonouchi as the decoy, Honda takes aim and hits Maguire's sensor, but nothing happens. Jonouchi ducks behind a wall. Honda's shoulder pad gets hit by one of the enemy's lasers. He feels a shock as a result. Honda gets suspicious and calls his teammates to pull back. The team return to the room with Anzu. Honda explains that the game is rigged, their guns don't do anything. He then curses at Kaiba. Johji becomes outraged with Honda interrupting his time with Anzu and insulting Kaiba. He grabs Anzu's gun and starts shooting at the boys. He hits the sensor on one of the vests on the rack behind them. The vest gets a massive electric shock. Honda takes the gun from Johji and compares it to his. His and Anzu's look the same, but are built differently. Honda feels Anzu's one gun should be enough to take the enemy out. Jonouchi suggests he do another surprise attack. Honda quickly dismisses that idea. Honda enters the room holding a gun, without Yugi or Jonouchi. He walks over to the opposition and drops the gun before raising his hands to signal a surrender. Regardless, the other two were told to kill him and prepare to do so. But Johji, whom Honda had hidden on his back, threw Anzu's gun to him which Honda uses to shoot his two opponents, shocking them. He previously turned down the voltage, so as to not kill them. Death-T 2 For Death-T 2 the party arrive at a graveyard. Here they meet Kaiba's butler, Hobson, who escorts them to a ride to the next game. Once the players get on, they are strapped to their chairs and have helmets placed on their heads, except for Johji, who sat on Anzu's lap. Hobson describes this to be a mini-game called Electric Chair Ride of Death. (Electric Chair Ride in the English manga.) He explains how the game works, the helmets are fitted with a voice sensor that will send a million volts through the wearer if it detects a voice. Hobson sits in to participate in the game. Jonouchi tells his friends not to scream, but they feel he's most likely to do so. Hobson being a torturer has trained himself not to scream and should be capable of forcing the others to. The ride subjects the group to horrific holograms of a mummy and Gyaogan. The party manage to hold in their screams. Hobson then turns on the next horror, mechanical hands and other miscellanea coming out of the chairs, which grab and grope the players. Anzu comes close to screaming. Johji decides to take action to save her, so he climbs off her and moves back to Hobson. Hobson prepares to crank the game to the next level before he notices Johji on his lap. Johji defecates on him, causing him to roar and get electrocuted. After the ride comes to an end, the party gets off and finds Jonouchi had fainted, which had prevented him from screaming. The gang now enter the Murderer's Mansion. The door shuts behind them, so the gang split up and look for a way out. Yugi finds a piece of paper, this seems to have the word, "Blood" on it. A hologram of Kaiba appears and tells them about the Chopman's crimes and says that he's hidden in the mansion. Next he directs their attention to four holes in a wall. Each hole is numbered, "00", "01", "10" and "11". They must put their hands through the hole and press the correct button. All the player's hands are locked in the holes and they notice a large guillotine above them. The other three buttons drop the guillotine. If no button is pressed in five, minutes, it will drop anyway. They assume the paper with "Blood" wrote on it is a clue. Yugi notices Blood is misspelled, it was spelled "bllood". The second l is also an arrow pointing down. Just as the time runs out and the guillotine is released, Yugi notices "bllood" represented the numbers above the holes. "b ll oo d" was similar to "10 11 00 01". Since the eleven had the arrow pointing down, Yugi told Anzu, who had her hand in the 11 hole, to press her button. Anzu hits it, stopping the blade and freeing their hands. This opens a trap door to the next part of the stage. A hand reaches through the trap door and pulls Jojhi in. The gang go in to rescue Johji. They see him in a chamber. Johji claims to be alone, but Jonouchi doesn't trust him. Johji then turns to the Chopman and tells him the others won't enter. Kaiba appears on a screen and explains the rules for this part of the level. One player must enter to battle the Chopman, or he will kill Johji. Jonouchi enters to pay Johji back for the times he saved the gang in previous stages. The door is locked and Jonouchi is chained to Chopman with the chain held to a pillar in the center of the room. Weapons are suspended from the ceiling. As Chopman proceeds to collect one of the weapons, Jonouchi asks the gang if they can pass him something to use as a lock pick. Chopman chases Jonouchi with the chainsaw, but gets it stuck in the pillar. Yugi directs Jonouchi's attention to a candlestick on the wall. Jonouchi takes it and removes the candle. Using the pointed part of the candlestick, Jonouchi picks the lock on his handcuff, while Chopman frees his saw from the pillar. Chopman pulls at the chain, but finds Jonouchi has unlocked himself and locked the chain onto the door instead and attached the candle to it. The pull Chopman gave the chain rips the door off its hinge. This lets Jonouchi escape and also drops the candle onto the tar on the floor. Chopman is set alight and the party clears the stage. Death-T 3 The gang enter an empty room and again the door shuts behind them. Johji falls asleep as they do so. They look round or a way out and spot a hole in the wall, about 10 meters above them. They wait around for something to happen. They spend the time recollecting on how they've changed each other's lives. Anzu asks them to hold out their hands as hew draws a smiley face on their hands. If they end up taking separate paths in life, she tells them to remember this symbol and they'll remember being friends. A large block falls from the ceiling. The group keep dodging more falling bricks. They climb up on the bricks as they fall, so they can escape through the hole. Anzu, being a dancer notices there is a rhythm to how the bricks are falling. Following the rhythm, Anzu predicts where the next blocks will fall and alerts the others. As they reach the top, the rhythm suddenly changes and one block falls near Honda catching his jacket between two blocks. The others make it out. But Honda remains stuck and tells the others to go on without him. Before the others have a chance to react, a block falls and covers the hole. Death-T 4 Mokuba prepares to face Yugi in Death-T 4, but speaks with Seto Kaiba first. He reminds Seto how they'd each bet on which stage of Death-T Yugi would die in. Seto had bet Death-T 5, while Mokuba bet Death-T 4. He calls Seto a jerk for betting his brother would lose. Seto told Mokuba that he's unable to beat Yugi and he had even opposed to Mokuba participating. He then asks Mokuba if he'd tried to show him up, by challenging Yugi to a game last time. Mokuba bows his head in shame, saying he thought Seto would like him if he beat Yugi. Kaiba yells back that there's no room for brotherly love in the gaming world and until Mokuba realizes that, he'll always be a loser. Mokuba storms off, claiming he'll show Seto by beating Yugi. Upset over what happened to Honda, Yugi admits to Anzu and Jonouchi that he thinks there is another Yugi inside him, that he doesn't know about; Ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle, there have been times he blacks out and the other him takes over. He'd been afraid to tell his friends, as he feared they might leave him if they knew. Jonouchi promises that he'll always be friends with Yugi. The gang press on to the Death-T 4 areana, where Mokuba is waiting for them. Mokuba tells Yugi to come into the Duel box alone and face him. Yugi turns into the other Yugi and tells his friends he'll be fine. Yugi's friends are held at gunpoint while Yugi prepares for a game of Capsule Monster Chess with Mokuba. Mokuba uses a rigged dispenser to give him high Level monsters and give Yugi low Level ones. Yugi ends up with Mogley, Ninja Squid, Beeton, Brain Slime and Toppo. Mokuba gets Megaton, Nama Hargen, Big Foot, Zoid "M" and Armorsaurus. They start the game and holograms of the monsters they summon appear below them. Yugi passes his turns, letting Mokuba's pieces surround his and destroy Brain Slime, but using Mogley's tunneling ability, he causes Mokuba's Armorsaurus to smash into Megaton destroying them both. Yugi uses Ninja Squid's ability to self-destruct and destroy Zoid "M". Yugi manages to move Beeton to the Evolution Space thus evolving Beeton into Hyper Beetle. Hyper Beetle takes out Nama Hargen, but is later destroyed by Big Foot. Big Foot tries to attack Mogley, but falls apart due to the battle with Hyper Beetle. Kaiba enforces the "Experience of Death" on Mokuba, but Yugi turns around and pulls Mokuba out to save him from the Penalty Game. Death-T 5 Dark Yugi faces Seto Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters while his friends are held at gunpoint. Kaiba dominates the early game with "Saggi the Dark Clown", whose ATK is tripled with "Dark Energy". Yugi managed to defeat "Saggi" with "Gaia the Fierce Knight". Kaiba defeated Gaia with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and summoned a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi held them back with "Swords of Revealing Light". Kaiba Summoned "Judge Man outside the swords to dispose of the monsters Yugi Summoned. Yugi used "Dark Magician" to defeat "Judge Man", but Kaiba Summoned his third "Blue-Eyes" which took out "Dark Magician". At the end of Kaiba's turn, his other 2 "Blue-Eyes" were free to attack. Yugi became afraid to draw his next card, but noticed the symbol Anzu had drawn on his hand. He remembered what she said about thinking about that symbol when they are alone. He then drew "Exodia the Forbidden One". Combined with the other 4 parts, "Exodia" was Summoned. Exodia defeated the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and Kaiba. After winning, Dark Yugi inflicted the Mind Crush Penalty Game on Kaiba, destroying the evil part of Kaiba's half. First Series Anime adaption In the Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime, some events were different. Johji was not present and Miho Nosaka also took part. Death-T 1 The opponent's Johnny Gayle, Bob Mcguire were renamed Red and Black. "Name unknown" was replaced with a woman called Blue. Other appearances Death-T is seen the Kaiba Land stage of Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler. In this game its name is changed to Doom-T. The Doom-T 4 stage is seen, while Chopman is visible in the background. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, Death-T did not happen, but an alternate storyline based on some of these events occured. Seto Kaiba kidnapped Solomon (Sugoroku) and tore up his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" after defeating him in a Duel. Rather than go through all the events of Death-T, Yugi immediately Duels Kaiba. The Duel is almost exactly the same and results in Yugi Mind Crushing Kaiba's evil half. Chapters Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!